


销售达人洛朗班

by vita_Team_Stony, yejinjungui



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 419, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_Team_Stony/pseuds/vita_Team_Stony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejinjungui/pseuds/yejinjungui
Summary: 此处应有露露班推销包包.jpg 是跟阿夜口嗨想到的销售员设定。“不仅推销商品，还推销自己。”文中打*号的一句也是她写的，所以标注在co-creater了，祝各位食用愉快。
Relationships: Laurent Bàn/Reader
Kudos: 12





	销售达人洛朗班

我和朋友走进那家男装店里，下午的客人不算多，一位导购先生向我走了过来，即使是在散着淡淡香气的商铺里也能捕捉到他的香水味，妩媚而不失沉稳的木质调，令人沉醉上几秒的同时怀疑这是否符合行业规范。那是一个十分标致的男人，跟我差不多高，说话带着点法国口音，下巴上印着一道浅浅的沟，笑起来会有饱满的苹果肌。他化了很淡的妆，若不是细看根本不会发现描得小心翼翼的眼线和那根根分明的眉毛。

在他的推荐下，我挑中了一根领带，他一边夸赞这根领带的设计，一边伸手想要帮我戴上。这个距离对于普通的导购来说有些过火。我为了不和他贴得太近，微微仰起头咽着口水，即使这样，我还是觉得自己的气息快要扑在他的脸上。我的眼睛往下瞟，那个男人为别人系领带的动作非常娴熟，但不算快。他眼睑下垂，覆着浓密的睫毛，那双眼睛像是属于一个充满活力的少年，低沉的嗓音说着领带的图案怎样适合我。他唇边的痣化作一只蝶，在我的眼前扑棱着，寻着他的香气找上我，索取一些蜜糖。

我的视线落到他的名牌上，这个角度对于我来说有些吃力。“洛朗……班……”，我在心里念着这个名字，用舌尖轻轻触着上颚做出口型。

他把领带结整理了一下，抬起眼与我对视，那眼线显得他更媚了，他摸上我的锁骨，指腹顺着领带的边缘一直向下游走，在欣赏自己的成果一般。他随即转身揽住我的后腰，好让我照照镜子，我晃过神来。他的眼光的确很好，而且，领带打得很漂亮。

我这时发现，与我同行的朋友早就因为我的举棋不定逛到别处去了，我本来没有再多看的想法，但他站在我的身侧，手轻握着我的侧腰，胸口贴上我的手臂。光是隔着布料我就能感受到他软嫩的胸脯，随着呼吸微弱地起伏，若不是在镜子里能看到他漂亮的侧脸，我会以为是一个女人在对我撒娇。

我四处张望，指了指旁边模特身上的衬衫，让他帮忙找找我的尺码。他在我身边蹲下，拉开衣橱底层的抽屉翻找。他的衬衫贴在背脊上，浑圆的臀部几乎是在我眼前乱晃，他的大腿挤得肉乎乎的，撑着他的西裤。我想要往那腿根捏上一把，看看那肉是不是跟胸脯一样柔软。

他拿着一件衬衣跟我走到试衣间，我一只手推开门，转头凑到他耳边问：“先生，愿意进来帮我再打一遍领带吗？”

在门锁上的那一刻，我们再也无法克制住对对方的渴求，他的热情快要把我点燃。我急切地堵上他那张能言善辩的嘴，他湿软的舌头与我的交缠在一起，在我的轻咬下发出沉重的喘息。我扯松他的领带， 笨拙地解开几颗扣子，他的双臂环上我，抚摸着我的脑后和背脊，手臂的肌肉膨胀得像是要把袖子撑开。他的胸很有弹性，可以摸出健身的痕迹，而上面铺着一层薄薄的脂肪使之柔软起来，叫人觉得可爱。一吻将尽，我睁开眼，却与他的眼睛对上了，那浅栗色的瞳仁像童话里的珍珠。他意犹未尽似的咂咂嘴，脸颊上沾染上了红晕，不知羞地盯着我。他的手下移，勾起我的皮带，顺势吻上我的耳垂和脖颈，吐息伴着香味像是一根羽毛挑逗着我，欲望在此刻被肆意撩拨，我的呼吸发颤，才意识到自己的下身已经硬挺起来，和他的互相摩擦着了。

他轻车熟路地解开我的裤链，套弄了几下我的阴茎，我不禁发出满意的叹息，他得意地勾起一个微笑，马上竖起食指示意我噤声。紧接着，他在我面前跪了下来，手握着我的阴茎，拇指抵着顶端的粉红，轻舔了一下。他的口腔对于兴奋的性器而言有些发凉，湿润而肥厚的肉上带着小刺般的味蕾，只是擦过那片地带就叫人抛戈卸甲。他还是看着我的眼睛，像是挑逗，又像是炫耀，为自己正给我带来欢愉和折磨——这极短的停顿快要把我逼疯。我捏起他的脸颊，把他的嘴生生挤开，塞进了我的阴茎。他的喉口在一瞬间有些反应，挤压着我的龟头，我顺势准备前后肏弄，低头发现他的眼角因为刺激起了泪花。我松开手想要退出，却被他制止。他接着含住退出一半的阴茎，乖乖地吞吐着，一边牵起我的手摆在他脑后。我慢慢地抽动起来，他的口腔紧紧地吸着，没有一点儿磕碰，像是迫不及待地要把我的东西吞下肚，到动情处，我用力揪着他的碎发，快感一点点攀升。

他倏地停下了，我还没反应过来，他站起身，搓弄着我的龟头，用气声跟我耳语：“先生……我的服务才刚开始呢。”我马上明白了他的意思，胡乱地扒下他的裤子，伸手探到了一个湿润微张着的待哺的小洞，一个扩张过的小洞。

这个该死的婊子，早已等待着被填满，我不过是他猎艳时轻易上钩的男人。

我握着他的髋骨，把他按在门板上，阴茎上的津液混合着他肛口的润滑，他稍显勉强地容纳着，双腿勾上了我的腰侧，肌肉的用力使他吞得更紧了。我没等他适应，开始在他的体内冲撞，他咬牙切齿般克制着呻吟，搂着我的双臂越发用力。狭小我腾出一只手把他的脸扭向一侧，叫他欣赏镜子里的自己。我只是裤子褪到了大腿，上半身依然整齐妥帖，而他衣衫凌乱的狼狈模样称得上他的婊子本质。_他像个脆弱的标本一样被我钉在门板上，起伏不断的肩骨像振翅的蝶翼。_*他的衬衣半敞着，胸口的暧昧色彩一览无余，领带也被扯乱了，尾端直指那个粉红可爱的生殖器，直挺翘起，一点点吐着液体。那双奕奕有光的眼睛涣散着，失了神。我们几乎快要达到欢愉的顶峰。

这时，我听到朋友的声音在走廊催促着我。我想办法平复自己的呼吸：“等一下……我……这条裤子，有点紧。”在说出最后一个字时，我狠狠地把阴茎撞进他的体内，一阵阵肏弄更加强烈，怀里的男人快要不能支撑柱自己的身体，一阵阵痉挛提醒着我他的极限，那可怜的阴茎也释出了浊白的液体。

为了避嫌，我先走出了试衣间，待他出来时，又是那副精神而自信的样子，漂亮的脸蛋上红润有光。他一边叠着我试过的衣服一边笑着问：“先生，您满意吗？”我递上一张卡，整理了一下领带，点点头：“刚才试的都要了。”收回那张银行卡时，附在下面的，是一张名片。


End file.
